Un autre monde
by yuna usagi
Summary: Oh Ha Ni, tueuse de vampire rencontre lors d'une patrouille l'homme de sa vie devenu vampires. Choquée elle s'enfuit et arrive au Joon's ou une bagarre s'est déclenchée. Là, elle  retrouve un autre Seung Jo, celui là est vivant. mais qui est l'autre?


**L'exécutrice**

Un couple courrait dans la nuit. Il était poursuivi par des gens qui autrefois avaient été leurs amis, mais qui aujourd'hui voulaient les tuer à cause de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Les jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers une clairière où les attendait une de leur fidèle amie sorcière qui leur avait proposé de les envoyer dans une réalité alternée. Une réalité où ils ne seraient plus chassés, du moins elle l'espérait. En arrivant, leur amie incantait devant une petite lueur qui grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- On dirait que Min Ha n'a pas fini, dit la fille.

- Ils ne sont pas loin, constata l'homme

- Seung Jo qu'est qu'on va faire s'ils arrivent avant que Min Ha termine.

- Fais-lui confiance ma puce, elle va y arriver, sinon j'ai l'impression que nous le saurons assez tôt.

La foule approchait armé de haches et de fusil. La lumière avait pris la taille d'un homme moyen. Min Ha les prévint qu'elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient se retrouver au même endroit et ensemble. Ils étaient seulement sûrs de se retrouver dans la même réalité alternée. Les coups de fusil se faisaient entendre puis un autre plus fort. Le passage était ouvert. Avant de partir, Seung Jo prit sa fiancé dans ses bras. «- Ha Ni, ma puce, si nous sommes séparés, va dans le restaurant où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi la toute première fois. Il y a des chances qu'il existe dans cette réalité aussi, mais s'il n'existe pas, va à cet emplacement toutes les nuits à minuit d'accord? Je ferai de même. Je t'aime » Ha Ni passa la première suivit de Seung Jo.

Quand elle se retourna, Ha Ni ne vit pas Seung Jo. Visiblement, il était quelque part et elle devait attendre qu'il vienne la retrouver au restaurant. La première chose qui la choqua, c'était le calme de la nuit. Il n'y avait plus de chaos. Il y avait même des voitures qui roulaient encore, pas de cris, pas de horde d'anciens amis prêt à la tuer et pas de Seung Jo non plus. Elle tenta de se repérer. Visiblement elle était encore en Corée puisqu'elle pouvait lire les panneaux. Elle marcha longtemps et commença à paniquer parce que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Elle entra enfin dans la ville encore déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Elle entra dans un hôtel de bas de gamme pour prendre une chambre. Seung Jo lui avait donné une liasse de billet en petite coupures qu'elle avait rangée dans son sac à dos. Elle avait gardé une somme raisonnable dans un portefeuille. Elle monta les escaliers, ferma les volets et les rideaux et alla prendre une douche. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas pris. Un an pour être exacte. Un an qu'elle n'arrêtait plus de courir pour sa propre survie. Elle se coucha enfin, après avoir vérifié que le soleil ne rentrerait pas.

Elle se leva vers midi. Elle n'était plus vraiment habituée à dormir aussi longtemps puisqu'habituellement elle devait faire son tour de garde pour que Seung Jo puisse lui aussi se reposer. Elle commença à avoir faim, mais le soleil était encore levé et puis, où pouvait-elle trouver du sang dans cette partie de la ville ? Quand le soleil fut couché, elle sortit et commença à errer dans la ville encore animée. C'était comme avant la tragédie qui s'était abattu sur la planète. Elle arriva devant un magasin de vêtement. La femme qui l'accueilli poussa un cri.

- Doux jésus, Ho Ha Ni mais que fais-tu dans cette accoutrement.

- Je...

- Viens ! Je vais te donner quelques vêtements, tu ne peux pas sortir du magasin comme ça.

- En fait... c'était pour m'entrainer pour une pièce de théâtre, mentit-t-elle.

- Je me disais aussi. Tiens mets ça et ça. Tu les avais oubliés la dernière fois.

Ha Ni joua le jeu et ressortit vêtue d'une jupe rose et d'un chemisier bleu. Elle se rendit au restaurant espérant boire quelque chose pour tenir jusqu'au retour de Seung Jo. Elle arriva enfin au Joon's. Il existait encore dans cette réalité là. Elle entra et regarda dans la salle avant de s'asseoir. Un serveur vint la voir pour prendre sa commande, mais n'en eu pas le temps. Le Seung Jo de cette réalité venait de faire son entrée. Ha Ni se leva et l'embrassa. « Tu es vivant dit elle pleurant et souriant à la foi », puis elle changea d'expression. La peur semblait l'habiter. « Tu es vivant, répéta-elle ». Seung Jo remarqua que le ton n'était pas le même. Dans sa deuxième phrase, Ha Ni avait pris un ton plus froid et maintenant elle semblait perdue. Elle recula. Elle ressemblait à un animal aux aboies, regardant autour d'elle, puis elle se sentit attirée par le sol avant de perdre connaissance. Quand elle se réveilla, Seung Jo était là et vivant. Un autre homme se tenait à ses côtés. Il lui tendait un verre en métal couvert avec une paille noire plantée. Il demanda à Seung Jo de reprendre le service. Quand ce dernier fut sortit, l'homme s'assit en face d'elle.

- Tu avais faim. C'est du sang de porc. Depuis quand as-tu été initiée?

- Ça fait un an.

- Ha Ni ce n'est pas possible, hier, tu avais déjà fait ton inspection et tu étais encore vivante

- Mon inspection?

- J'ai appelé Spike pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Bois tant que c'est encore chaud !

- Non, Mon Seung Jo ne veut pas que je boive n'importe quoi. Il prend soin de moi vous savez?

- Baek Seung Jo?

- oui, c'est mon seigneur.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il est humain lui.

- J'aimerai bien qu'on ne parle pas de moi en mon absence.

Ha Ni ne connaissait pas ce Seung Jo. Il n'était visiblement pas content de la voir. Elle préféra baisser sa tête sur son verre. L'odeur du sang lui tournait la tête. Elle avait terriblement faim.

- Je suis ton seigneur, demanda froidement Seung Jo, c'est quoi encore cette histoire?

- Non, pas vous je ne vous connais pas.

-Il ne faut pas que mon autre clientèle le sache, dit alors patron du restaurant, sinon, ça va être la foire ici.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda Ha Ni.

- Que la tueuse a été transformée.

Un cri attira l'attention du trio. En accourant, il vit que la bande de motard masqué était entrée. Ils étaient au nombre de dix. Seung Jo ne les avait jamais vus avant. Mais quand il regarda Ha Ni, il comprit que pour elle, s'était une habitude. Le chef de la bande s'avança vers Ha Ni. Elle soutint son regard.

- Non, mais regardez moi ça. La tueuse est l'une des notres à présent. Je me demande qui a accomplit cet exploit

- Je ne serai jamais l'une des votres.

- Humaine ou vampire, une tueuse reste une tueuse n'est ce pas... quel dommage. Tu es tellement plus vulnérable dans cet état, un vulgaire pieux et pouf plus personne.

Pour sa survie, Ha Ni décida de jouer le jeu. Si dans cette réalité là elle était l'élue elle devait jouer le jeu.

- Pourras-tu laisser mourir les clients de ce restaurant.

- Par... parce que tout le monde sait que vo... tu les laisseras partir vivant si je n'interviens pas, dit-elle froidement sentant monter en elle un courage qu'elle n'avait pas avant et surtout il y avait cet litanie qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête « Arrache lui la tête, transperce lui le cœur »

- Peut-être veux tu manger avant? C'est moi qui invite.

Il avait saisi Seung Jo par le cou. Ha Ni ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de ce cou qui se présentait à elle. Elle déglutit. Elle avait faim, mais elle n'avait jamais mordu personne avant. Son Seung Jo serait furieux si elle le faisait. Elle caressa le visage de cet homme et regarda ses yeux. Curieusement, il n'avait pas peur. C'était comme s'il lui faisait confiance, que tout irait bien. Elle se transforma en vampire et se pencha sur lui puis d'un geste l'attira vers elle et l'envoya parterre. Pris au dépourvu le chef se jeta sur elle. Cela lança le coup d'envoie d'une bagarre générale. Les clients du restaurant profitèrent de la pagaille pour forcer la porte de secours du restaurant. Une petite fille avait été arraché des bras de sa mère par un vampire qui tentait de s'en abreuver, mais Seung Jo qui vit la scène abattit une chaise sur lui, la femme en profita pour prendre son enfant et filer laissant son sauveur face au vampire.

Ha Ni marchait dans les rue de Séoul, elle pestiférait contre Spike qui l'obligeait à patrouiller tard cette nuit. Elle aurait voulu aller au cinéma avec son père, mais voilà, il y avait depuis peu une activité vampirique inhabituelle. Le nouveau conseil des observateurs lui avait envoyé quatre équipes complètes pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Elle pensait que ce serait mal vu que ses « petites sœurs » la voient râler alors qu'elles étaient volontaires. Au détour d'une rue sombre, elle entendit un cri puis une lutte avait commencé. Une femme en pleur s'enfuyait en courant. Ha Ni la laissa passer et regarda de plus près les combattants. Quatre contre un. Ce « un » c'était Seung Jo, le reste c'étaient des vampires. Elle n'hésita pas à entrer dans la bagarre et quand elle eu achevé le dernier elle se retourna vers Seung Jo et sentit. Son pouvoir de « seconde vu », celui qui permettait de sentir les démons et les vampires lui indiquait que la vie n'habitait plus le corps de Seung Jo. Le choc fut trop violent et elle s'enfuit. Il était hors de question qu'il la voit pleurer. Seung Jo couru après elle. Il venait de réaliser que visiblement dans ce monde il ne devait pas être mort et que son « bébé » était une tueuse : L'élue. La course de Ha Ni la conduisit au restaurant le Joon's où une bagarre venait d'éclater. Elle prit son portable et appela des secours. Elle entra et se lança dans la bagarre, chargé. La vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait version vampire avait décuplé sa rage. L'action la projeta dans les bras de Seung Jo. Elle le regarda et sentit les battements de son cœur et la chaleur de ses mains. « Tu es vivant, dit elle la voix sourde d'avoir trop pleuré ». Elle caressa son visage incrédule. Seung Jo remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle reprit ses esprits et le plaqua sous un meuble. Elle lui donna son propre pieu. « Direct dans le cœur, lui conseilla-t-elle », puis elle reprit son combat.

De là où il était, Seung Jo vit Ha Ni se battre contre les motards masqués qui après avoir été poignardés par l'arme en bois improvisé de Ha Ni se désintégraient. Il pouvait se l'avouer, elle se débrouillait comme un chef. Un autre homme lui vint en renfort. Cet inconnu, il le connaissait c'était... Lui? Les deux combattants formaient un drôle de tandem, mais sacrément efficace. Les renforts arrivèrent après les festivités. La Ha Ni vampire sortit de sa cachette et se précipita pour embrasser son Seung Jo. L'autre Seung Jo sortit de dessous sa table pour rejoindre la tueuse. Il avait plein de question à lui poser. Le couple de vampire Seung Jo / Ha Ni furent emmené au quartier général de Séoul. Tous les deux restèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Il devenait évident qu'ils formaient un couple et que l'homme protégeait la fille. Le bilan de cette bagarre avait fait deux victimes légèrement blessées chez les clients du restaurant heureusement peu nombreux.

Ha Ni était assise à une table de la cantine. Elle tournait la tasse de café qui refroidissait. Devant elle, Seung Jo la regardait. Il ne connaissait pas cet aspect de Ha Ni, Cette experte en combat. Mais il connaissait celle qui était assise devant lui. Il revit son visage une heure plus tôt quand elle avait réalisé qu'il était vivant. Elle avait pleuré. Sans doute avait-elle rencontré l'autre Seung Jo que tout le monde appelait le vampire ou le non-mort. Sans doute cela l'avait-il choqué. Il connaissait les sentiments de Ha Ni depuis longtemps, il savait qu'elle avait du verser des larmes.

- Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire, demanda-t-il?

- A chaque génération, une tueuse vient au monde. Seule, elle devra combattre les forces du mal.

- Et donc, aujourd'hui c'est toi.

- J'ai été activé le jour de mes quatorze ans.

- Depuis tu combats ces choses.

- Des vampires. Ceux là on violé la loi sur la restriction de la nourriture et sur l'intégration.

- restriction de la nourriture?

- Il est interdit aux vampires de s'abreuver de sang humain. Des abattoirs sont à leur disposition pour leur fourniture en sang frais.

- Et pour ça c'est la mort sans procès.

- Tu aurais voulu que je les laisse terminer leur repas?

- Pas vraiment.

-Donc, tous ces soirs où tu étais supposé travailler...

-C'est un job, mal payé certes, mais depuis six mois environ, le nouveau conseil gagne suffisamment d'argent pour payer son personnel.

-Comment?

- Diverses entreprises non déclarées disséminées dans le monde et exclusivement dédiées aux démons.

- comme...

- les abattoirs, les boucheries, les magasins de magie certain bar à démons dont le joon's.

Ha Ni fut appelée pour l'interrogatoire des deux visiteurs. Seung Jo fut autorisé à y participer. Tous les deux avaient reçu un verre de sang chaud. Ha Ni s'assit et commença l'interrogatoire.

- Bien, commença-t-elle, Je suppose que pour votre identité n'a pas changé. Vous êtes Baeck Seung Et Ho Ha Ni et je suis prête à parier que vous venez de la brèche qui' s'était ouverte la nuit dernière. Je me trompe?

- Non, répondit Seung Jo.

- Alors, c'est quoi votre histoire?

- Il y a un an quasiment jour pour jour, je suis allé avec ma famille à une fête donnée en l'honneur d'un des soutiens financiers de mon père. Ça a viré au désastre. Une armée de vampire s'est invitée à la fête. J'ai vu Eung Jo, mon père et ma mère mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai été transformé par leur chef qui m'a trouvé à son goût.

- Le phénomène Baek Seung Jo a encore frappé. Tu les séduis vraiment toutes.

- Hae ra...

- C'est Hae Ra le chef de ces vampires?

- Oui. C'était, elle voulait se servir de mes connaissances pour tenter de renverser le seigneur en place.

- Voulait.

- Je l'ai tué quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait commandité l'assassinat de Ha Ni.

- Toi et Ha Ni...

- Nous sortions ensemble depuis presque deux mois.

- Quoi, depuis qu'elle s'est confessée par lettre?

- Non, son père m'a engagé pour essayer de remonter les notes de sa fille, j'ai craqué face à sa détermination et c'est moi qui me suis confié à elle au Joon's. Je l'avais invité pour fêter sa réussite aux examens d'entrée à l'université.

- Quelque part quelqu'un a plus de chance que moi, en disant ça elle avait jeté un regard à l'autre Seung Jo. Et donc, elle, qui l'a initiée ?

- C'est moi. J'ai rencontré Go Min Ha qui m'a rendu mon âme, après quoi j'ai rendu une première visite à Ha Ni, elle était déjà dépressive, mais son sang m'attirait, alors j'ai décidé de me désintoxiqué. J'ai mis un mois pour me désintoxiquer du sang humain et pourtant je m'en étais abreuvé qu'une seule fois. Ensuite je me suis rendu à nouveau chez Ha Ni. Je pensais, même qu'en étant vampire, nous pourrions rester l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais quand je l'ai vu, elle avait avalé deux boites de valium. Elle était déjà presque morte et les secours n'auraient pu rien faire. J'étais là à regarder la fille que j'aime mourir sous mes yeux.

- Alors vous l'avez initié.

- Avais-je le choix ? Je l'ai ensuite ramenée à Min Ha qui s'est chargée de lui rendre son âme avant son premier repas. Moi, j'ai étais hors course pendant trois jours. Du sang au valium, ça vous fait découvrir un monde apocalyptique. J'ai toujours veillé à ce qu'elle ne boive jamais de sang humain.

- Donc, pourquoi avoir franchi une porte inter réalité parallèle?

- Dans notre monde c'est le chaos. Est-ce que dans votre monde la tueuse Buffy a affronté la Force ?

- Deux fois. La dernière fois, elle a brisé le sort qui activait la tueuse.

- En activant du coup toutes les tueuses potentielles.

- Exacte.

- Futé, chez nous elle a perdu et l'a payé de sa vie. Il n'a fallu que quelques semaines à la Force pour mettre la planète à feu et à sang et personne pour l'en empêcher. Les autorités ont lancé le plan martial. Personne dans les rues pendant la nuit. Les humains sont en état de survie et traque les planques à démons et vampires le jour. Ha Ni et moi nous nous cachions comme nous le pouvions. J'avoue que c'est un miracle si nous sommes encore entiers aujourd'hui. C'est Min Ha qui a eu l'idée d'ouvrir ce portail. Mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas nous laisser vivre.

- Vous avez vos âmes et n'avez pour l'instant intenté à aucune vie préférant une crise d'anémie. Je pense que nous pourrions vous mettre sur un plan de réintégration sociale.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Après le combat de Buffy contre la Force, il y a sept ans, Sunnydale est devenu un trou béant. Les autorités Américaine l'ont rebouché et l'on reconstruite à l'identique en six mois. C'est un record dans l'histoire de la construction immobilière. Leur objectif s'était d'en faire un oasis pour les démons et les vampires désireux de se mêler à la population humaine. Ils se sont retrouvés rapidement surpassés et c'est le nouveau conseil des observateurs qui a pris le relais. Il n'existe qu'une ville oasis dans le monde c'est Sunnydale. Mais si ça marche, Buffy Summers ne serait pas contre l'idée d'en créer d'autre.

- Vous voulez dire que nous pourrions peut être...

- Vivre ensemble. Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas vue un rayon de soleil, ni même ressenti sa chaleur sur votre peau?

- Une éternité pourquoi?

- venez, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

- le sol...

- Baek Seung Jo crois tu vraiment que je t'aurais fait une crasse comme ça ?

Le couple suivit Ha Ni et Seung Jo pénétrèrent sous une verrière. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Ha Ni vampire regardait avec émerveillement les nuances de couleur changer jusqu'au lever total du soleil.

- La verrière est en verre spéciale qui ne laisse pas entrer les éléments néfastes du soleil. Ca vous permettra de vivre le jour comme la nuit tant que vous serez chez vous.

Seung Jo vampire avait l'impression que Ha Ni et lui étaient arrivés dans une sorte de paradis. Il avait imaginé énormément de réalité, mais une qui lui donnait l'occasion de retrouver un minimum de vie normale, il n'y avait pas songé. Il serra sa petite amie entre ses bras.

Seung Jo et Ha Ni rentrèrent chez eux au petit matin. Geum Hee, la mère de Seung Jo les attendait fatiguée, mais réjouit. Elle remarqua immédiatement leurs mines fatiguées. Cette dernière leur prépara un petit déjeuner. Bien sur elle se méprenait sur leurs activités de cette nuit, mais tout les deux s'en moquaient royalement. Tous les deux étaient choqués pour des raisons différentes. Seung Jo parce qu'il venait de découvrir un monde dont il ignorait l'existence mais surtout parce que Ha Ni risquait sa vie toutes les nuits à se battre contre ces choses. Il venait de réaliser qu'un jour où l'autre quelqu'un viendrait frapper à la porte pour annoncer qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Cette idée lui fit mal au cœur et au ventre. Ha Ni parce qu'elle avait vu un Seung Jo mort, transformé. Durant les vingt minutes qui l'avaient séparé du lieu de la bagarre et le restaurant, elle avait cru mourir. Même s'il n'avait jamais répondu à ses sentiments, ce garçon représentait tout pour elle.

Cette nuit, c'était son pire cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu. Renonçant au petit déjeuner, elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour pleurer au pied de son lit. Seung Jo regarda un moment la porte de la chambre de Ha Ni. Il revit son trouble quand, dans le restaurant, elle s'était aperçue qu'il était vivant et pourtant, n'avait pas pris le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, elle s'était lancée dans la bagarre pour sauver les clients du restaurant, sans même penser à elle, telle une guerrière sur le champ de bataille qui n'avait pas le droit de s'attarder sur le corps de ses compagnons d'armes tombés au combat. Même après la victoire, elle avait dû mettre ses sentiments de coté pour éclaircir le problème de leur double vampirique. Sur le chemin du retour, elle n'avait pas dit un mot, elle s'était contentée de regarder son reflet dans la vitre, la seule preuve qui pouvait la rassurer qu'il était bien vivant. Il n'avait jamais perçu ce coté de Ha Ni. Il frappa à la porte et la vit assise au pied de son lit en train de pleurer. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait pourquoi elle pleurait et cela lui brisa le cœur. Cette fille l'aimait sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il commençait amèrement à regretter d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments. Sans doute devait-il lui dire honnêtement qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer de lui? Non, ça elle le savait déjà. Non, le problème dans l'ensemble s'était lui. Il n'aimait pas cette fille, ça il le savait, mais il n'était pas du tout près à la laisser partir avec un autre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait sans cesse « tu crois berner qui là. Ton hésitation et ton refus de voir la réalité en face, c'est elle que tu fais souffrir ». Cette nuit il avait découvert une Ha Ni encore plus courageuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé parce que malgré le fait qu'elle risquait de mourir d'une nuit à l'autre, elle restait foncièrement positive et puis ça ne l'empêchait pas de le regarder en souriant. Il finit par la relâcher quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il se contenta de la recouvrir d'une couverture et alla lui même se coucher.

Ha Ni se réveilla six heures plus tard. Elle avait mal dormi. Le souvenir d'un Seung Jo vampire n'avait cessé de peupler se rêves. En bas, Geum Hee lui proposa le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait refusé la veille. Elle trouvait Ha Ni éteinte.

- Maman, S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu veilleras sur Seung Jo n'est ce pas?

- Ha Ni, qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Rien. C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui.

- Tu me parais bien sombre aujourd'hui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt maman

- Ha Ni.

Geum Hee serra Ha Ni dans ses bras sans pour autant comprendre son chagrin. Il fallut attendre le réveil De Seung Jo pour la calmer, mais cela ne calma pas Geum Hee qui voulait savoir pourquoi son Ha Ni était aussi bouleversée. Le téléphone de Ha Ni sonna. Cette dernière prit une grande bouffée d' air et répondit. Elle avait changé d'attitude. Maintenant, elle était posée et ne laissa rien passer de sa crise de larme, telle une guerrière qui ne laissait pas voir ses faiblesses. Alors qu'elle semblait riposter sur le fait que son interlocuteur veuille lui imposer « ces deux là », Seung Jo comprit dans les grandes lignes que le QG voulait imposer le couple Ha Ni/ Seung Jo vampire dans la maison. Ce dernier prit le téléphone.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez, demanda-t-il? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous alliez nous les imposer? Quoi? Mais il est hors de question que nous les recueillons ici? Est-ce-que vous avez une idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour la calmer? Non, leur présence ici, ne fera que la bouleverser sans compter qu'il faudra tout raconter à mes parents? Commença le service…je n'arrive pas à le croire, ils ont raccroché.

- C'est comme ça. Le nouveau conseil des observateurs ont du bien réfléchir avant de se décider. Le QG...

- Nous envoie leur équipe pour changer les vitres de la maison, a nous la charge de parler aux parents.

Ha Ni n'était pas prête à affronter le vampire Seung Jo et commença à trembler. Seung Jo la prit dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il connaissait le secret de Ha ni, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la protéger. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans vie, elle lui avait fait découvrir un monde différent du monde aseptisé dans lequel il vivait. Pour lui il n'existait que deux catégories de gens, les personnes intelligentes qui pourraient servir le pays et les autres. Malheureusement, dans ce monde, il y avait plus de gens inutiles que de gens utiles. Puis il avait rencontré cette fille, à l'intelligence limitée qui prétendait l'aimer. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un instant qu'il s'intéresserait à elle ? N'était il pas le génie « Baek Seung Jo ». Il l'avait trouvé plutôt orgueilleuse et manipulatrice par la suite avec son chantage. La vérité était qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était et que pour avoir la moindre chose, il lui fallait travailler plus que les autres. C'était cette faculté qu'il admirait chez elle et chez les élèves de la classe 7. Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, la moindre bonne note pouvait les rendre heureux parce tous connaissaient le sens du terme « gagner », la valeur du mot « travail ». Pour une fois, il s'était rendu compte de la valeur du mot « vie » et c'est lui qui n'avait jamais vécu. Il regardait Ha Ni et il comprenait aisément pourquoi elle n'avait pas refusé son destin. Il lui fallait lutter contre ceux qui voulaient du mal aux gens qu'elle aimait. Ça lui ressemblait bien ça. Ha Ni avait un amour infini à donner et c'était lui le bénéficiaire de tout cet amour ou de la majorité de cette amour.

Assis autour d'une table, toute la famille au grand complet était réunit, Gi Dong et Soo Chang avait été appelé en urgence. Ha Ni n'avait pas réussi à se calmer et marcha de long en large tout en expliquant le cas.

- A chaque génération, une tueuse vient au monde. Seule, elle devra lutter contre les forces du mal, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, alors seulement une autre prendra sa relève.

- Toute seule, s'étonna Geum Hee.?

- Dès qu'une tueuse meurt, une autre prend sa place. C'est comme ça. On n'a pas le choix.

- Et donc... demanda Geum Hee?

- Aujourd'hui, je suis une tueuse depuis le jour de mes quatorze ans. Un cadeau de bienvenu des enfers.

- Omo, ça veut dire que depuis cinq ans...

-Que depuis cinq ans, Ha Ni risque sa vie tous les soirs pour que Séoul puisse continuer à croire que la vie est belle coupa Seug Jo avec une voix irritée.

- Baek Seung Jo, tu es au courant depuis quand?

- Hier... Et maintenant le plus drôle.

- Avant hier, une brèche, dit ha Ni, s'est ouverte. Il s'agit d'une brèche entre les réalités alternées.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ho Gi Dong.

- Selon la théorie des Quantas, une réalité se crée à chaque fois que nous faisons un choix. Avant hier, deux vampires on franchit cette brèche. Il semblerait que dans la réalité d'où ils viennent, La tueuse Buffy Summers n'ait pas gagné son combat contre la force. Il semblerait que dans cette réalité là... Seung Jo et moi sommes devenus des vampires et c'est eux qui vont venir habiter ici, sans votre accord.

- Attend ! Stop ! Si je comprends bien cette histoire de réalité, demanda Geum Hee, Il existe une réalité où Seung Jo aurait accepté de sortir avec toi suite à la lecture de ta lettre.

- Oui, avec les conséquences qui vont avec.

- mais ça veux dire qu'il y a une multitude de réalités alternées ?

- Oui. Dans le cas qui nous préoccupe, les vampires Seung Jo et Ha Ni ont traversé une de ces brèches afin de fuir leur réalité et ainsi sauver leurs peaux.

- Mais en temps que tueuse, demanda Gi Dong, tu n'es pas censée les tuer ?

- Je ne vais pas faire toute l'histoire du conseil, je n'ai pas le temps. Autrefois, en effets, c'était mon travail, mais les temps changent.

- Mais ils... doivent se nourrir de sang humain, demanda Eung jo?

- Non, pas nécessairement. En plus les vampires intégrés sont soumis à la loi de la limitation de la nourriture. C'est à dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de boire de sang humain ou vivant. Ils disposent d'une dizaine de boucheries agrées pour la vente de sang d'animaux de toute sorte et d'autre produit exotique que je ne consommerais sans doute jamais.

- les vampires intégrés ?

- Oui, Eung Jo. Les vampires n'ont pas d'âme, notre travail c'est de les arrêter et suivant le cas, soit on les pulvérise, soit on leur rend leur âme et on les réintègre dans la société. S'ils enfreignent la loi, on peut alors les pulvériser. Ils n'ont qu'une seule chance pas deux.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu aurais pu refuser le... travail, demanda Soo Chang?

- J'aurai pu en effet. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont imposé c'est la formation. Le démon nous repère.

- mais.

- Pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire, mon collège enterrait plusieurs de mes camarades. Un soir alors que je rentrais de patrouille, j'ai rencontré mon petit ami de l'époque que je n'avais pas vu depuis trois jours... Il fut mon premier vampire. Ce soir là je suis allée au QG et j'ai demandé à voir l'observateur responsable. On m'a présenté Spike. Je ne m'étalerai pas sur le sujet, mais durant la totalité des vacances j'ai du apprendre à me battre, à utiliser mon instinct de tueuse et à comprendre les nouvelles lois qui régissent désormais sur terre en matière d'intégration des vampires et des démons. Parce que j'étais devenue une sorte de policière des ténèbres. Au début je pensais qu'il ne faillait que se débarrasser des vampires, mais... Dès ma première patrouille j'ai eu un choix draconien. D'après les nouvelles lois, si je rencontre un non mort ou un vampire, je dois vérifier son identité, s'il n'en a pas je l'arrête et s'il fait de la résistance je le pulvérise. Cette nuit là je suis tombée sur un enfant vampire de cinq ans, sans âme. Je ne m'étalerai pas sur le sujet non plus.

- Les vampires n'ont pas d'âme ? demanda - Soo Chang?

- Non, comme je l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas encore compris le processus. En tout cas, tout les vampires que nous rencontrons sont soumis au rituel de restitution d'âme on tente de les réintégrer à la société. Si on en surprend un entrain de se nourrir à la source, on le pulvérise. Cette idée est née avec Angelus. Je ne dis pas que c'est devenu un agneau, mais avant de recouvrer son âme, c'était le plus abjecte des vampires. Un jour il a tué celle qu'il ne fallait pas et a été maudit. Les gitans lui ont rendu son âme, il était ainsi condamné à vivre avec ses meurtres toute sa vie. Avec cependant une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. S'il connait un instant de pur bonheur, il perdra à nouveau son âme. Spike fut le second à avoir récupéré son âme. Lui aussi avait un lourd passée. A quoi pouvait-on s'attendre, son seigneur étant le même que Angel ?

- seigneur, demanda Seung Jo qui avait déjà entendu ce terme dans la bouche de l'autre Ha Ni.

- Le vampire qui l'a transformé. Enfin bref, après Spike et Angel, la victoire contre la Force dit le mal initial, Buffy a eu l'idée d'étendre le phénomène à tous les vampires.

- Et donc, une Ha Ni vampire et un Seung Jo vampire vont venir habiter sous notre toit, demanda Geum Hee.

- Oui, les gens qui œuvrent activement depuis vingt minutes installent des fenêtres spéciales qui vont leur permettre de vivre ici sans avoir peur de bruler... Maman, ne soit pas étonnée que le vampire Seung Jo soit... déboussolé à ta vu. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous a tous vu vous faire massacrer par des vampires.

- Ce n'est pas juste; dit enfin Gi Dong qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. La vie t'a enlevée ta mère, tu as du te débrouiller toute seule pendant que moi je travaillais et maintenant tu dois aussi sauver le monde.

- Papa, le terme exact c'est préserver l'équilibre. On ne gagne pas contre le mal, on le repousse. Le mal est déjà en nous dès que nous commençons à respirer puis il se développe au grès de nos expériences et notre capacité à lui résister. Les tueuses sont là pour l'empêcher de gagner du terrain, c'est tout. Bien les ouvriers ne devraient pas tarder à finir et le soleil commence à décliner. Nos invités forcés ne devraient plus tarder.

La fourgonnette stoppa devant le portail. Le soleil avait laissé sa place à la lune. Seung JoV et Ha Ni V sortirent et respirèrent l'air frais de la nuit. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison. Seung JoV était nerveux à l'idée de voir sa famille. Ha Ni V l'était aussi mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle se souvenait qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à leur plaire. Ces derniers la considéraient comme une chasseuse de pigeons. Savaient-ils au moins qu'en insinuant de telles choses, ils insultaient mésintelligence de leur propre fils ? Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Geum Hee, Ha Ni V se cacha derrière son petit copain. Cette dernière sourit et les fit entrée. Seung Jo V vit que rien n'avait changé dans la maison hormis la présence de la tueuse et de son double vivant. La tueuse avait une mine légèrement fatiguée. La nuit avait été longue pour elle et la journée sans doute éprouvante quand elle a du tout raconté à la famille. Geum Hee l'es fit assoir dans le salon et servi le thé. Ha Ni V n'était pas habituée à voir cette femme souriante.

- Heu, je crois que pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve dans cette maison je propose de donner un surnom ou un diminutif à nos invités.

- Maman, râla Seung Jo.

- Tu préfèrerais sans doute récupérer celui que je te donnais quand tu étais petit.

- Ca va !

- Je pensais à SéJ pour Seung Jo...

-Je doute fort que L'escargot lui plaise, interrompit Ha Ni.

- Et SeJ t'a donné un petit nom, demanda Geum Hee à l'invitée.

- Mon Seung Jo m'appelle toujours Yeosin.

- Il t'appelle Yeosin ? Baek Seung Jo, comment ça se fait que ton double lui donne un si jolie titre et que toi...

- oemonie, interrompit Ha Ni, ils sont ensemble c'est normal qu'ils se donnent des petits noms.

- Et alors, il t'à bien donner ton premier baiser.

- Ca ne comptait pas... nous n'étions pas vraiment … là n'est pas le problème. Allons-y pour SéJ et Yeosin

- Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés Yeosin et toi ? demanda Geum Hee à SéJ.

- Oh, son père cherchait quelqu'un pour aider Yeosin à étudier et ce n'était pas vraiment du luxe, elle avait tellement de choses à apprendre.

- Et tu es tombé amoureux de sa ténacité.

- pas seulement, Yéosin est une fille forte en apparence mais elle est aussi fragile qu'une fleur de cerisier. Elle peut être à la fois tendre et gentille avec ses amis mais elle se transforme en véritable fauve quand il s'agit de les protéger. Elle ne voit jamais le danger arriver sur elle mais elle le sent à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde quand ce sont ses amis qui son visés...

- Ça va on a compris, râla Seung Jo pour la seconde fois. Tu l'aimes.

- Un soir je l'ai invité à diner au Joon's pour fêter son entrée en Fac et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien de moi à ses côtés.

- J'imagine qu'elle a eu du mal à comprendre.

- Non, curieusement non. Mais elle avait trouvé des tas d'excuses pour refuser. Elle se sentait tellement inférieure à moi qu'elle...

- Elle a fini par accepter une fois qu'elle a fini d'énumérer tes qualités et ses défauts.

- SeJ, m'a embrassé et tout était fini. On ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, compléta Yeosin

- Ouaip, il y en a qui on plus de chance que moi, dit Ha Ni

- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Et non, Yeosin, répondit Geum Hee, mon idiot de fils est incapable de reconnaître le bonheur. Cette idiot a reçu la lettre d'amour de Ha Ni, l'a corrigé et l'a noté.

-Et si on changeait de sujet, proposa Ha Ni qui ne voulait pas mettre Seung jo dans l'embarra. Je propose que papa vienne dormir dans ma chambre et que vous occupiez la sienne.

- On ne voudrait pas déranger, dit SéJ.

- C'est petit ici et je préfèrerai qu'il y n'ait aucune tentation à votre étage.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en nous.

- Je suis une tueuse, bien sur que je n'ai pas confiance. Rappel t'en SéJ.

L'autre raison s'était qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas sentir la présence de SéJ. Ça la perturbait. Le choc de leur première rencontre était encore trop vivace. Ce fut finalement Geum Hee qui eu le dernier mot. Il était hors de question qu'un homme et une femme non mariés dorment dans la même chambre et accepta de laisser les deux Ha Ni ensemble. SéJ accepta de dormir dans la pièce intermédiaire. Ha Ni ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas chez elle après tout. Pendant le diner, elle se contenta de manger sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas faim mais un ordre de Seung Jo lui fit avaler quelques bouchées. SéJ avait donné sa ration de sang à Yeosin. Eomonie avait préparé les plats préférés de Seung Jo et Ha Ni pensant à tord que leur double vampirique avait les mêmes goûts. Seung Jo lui expliqua que les goûts des gens avait aussi un rapport avec le passé aussi contrairement à Seung Jo qui raffolait des pastèques, SéJ lui les évitait depuis qu'il avait failli s'étouffer avec les pépins étant enfant de même Ha Ni, aimait le poulet rôti à l'instar de Yeosin qui ne pouvait plus en manger depuis qu'un rôtisseur le lui en avait vendu un avec la tête. Devant la déception de Geum, ils voulurent faire un effort mais Ha Ni les stoppa. C'était inutile qu'ils mangent à contre cœur. Ne se laissant pas démoralisée pour si peu, Geum Hee leur proposa de remettre ce super diner au lendemain. Eung Jo restait perplexe sur le fait que des vampires puissent manger normalement et qu'ils aient tout de même besoin de boire du sang.

- La gastronomie, c'est de la gourmandise. On se fait plaisir, mais ça ne nous nourrit pas. Pour vivre nous avons besoin de sang. La saveur du sang dépend de l'état d'âme de le la personne mordue. Certains vampires se délectent de la peur de leur victime, d'autres prétendent que le sang pur des jeunes vierges vaut tous les sangs du monde.

- Mais, demanda Geum Hee, très intéressée, toi même combien de personne...

- Je me suis abreuvé deux fois dans ma vie de vampires. Il faut savoir que pendant que nous nous nourrissons, nous rentrons dans un état de trans qui se termine à la fin du repas.

- On est obligés d'avoir ce genre conversation à table, demanda Ha Ni ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé le sujet, se défendit SéJ. Cela dit pour finir. Ma première victime fut un livreur de pizza. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce j'avais fait, j'ai seulement dit à mon seigneur que je préférais chasser moi même mes proies. He ra n'a pas bronché. Par la suite j'ai vécu de ma chasse aux animaux.

- J'en déduis, dit Seung Jo que ta seconde victime était ta petite amie.

- Comme tu le sais, elle était déjà mourante. Je peux seulement dire que le sang mort est nourrissant mais sans saveur.

- Mais au moins, mon Seung... SéJ a l'esprit tranquille, dit Yeosin

La soirée se termina tard sans la nuit. Oh Ki dong voulait tout savoir de la vie de Yéosin. Ha Ni était persuadée que la famille avait déjà adopté les nouveaux arrivants en ne tenant aucunement compte du danger qui les accompagnait.


End file.
